Secrets About iCarly!
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: Story has ended. People sent in questions and dares for the iCarly crew. It has lots of laughs. You can ead it even if you can't send in a dare or question. To send in a dare or question, checkout the sequal- More Secret's About iCarly!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the idea for this story was inspired by Samlovesham. ICarly is something I don't own. Dan does.**

Me: Hey everyone. And welcome to 'Secrets about iCarly'!

Freddie: Hey

Sam= Hello

Carly= Hi

Spencer= I'm Spencer!

Melanie=Hello iCarly fans.

Mrs. Benson= Hello children.

Me= Okay since this is our first episode we have no questions or dares for our cast. But make sure to send in your request so we can dare/quiz the iCarlies. But before we go I would like everybody to meet my assistants- Richard and our body guard Lou. (everybody claps)

Me: Well that's about it for tonight. And remember to **Send in your dare and question when you review and we will put it on the show. It can be for Seddie or Creddie or Spam or Felanie or ! **(Gets closer to the camera.) Our goal in this show is to get Sam and Freddie together! (back away from the camera) Bye!


	2. soft rooms and seddie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dan the genius of all television owns iCarly.**

Me: Hello peoples! And welcome to (audience yells) ''Secret's About iCarly!''. Now a lot of you sent in dares and questions! But we're most definitely going to ask and dare all of them to our cast!

Cast: Hi everyone!

Me: Okay, Richard!

Richard: Yeah?

Me: Go get the lie detectors and the shock bracelets please.

Richard: Yes Alex.

Sam: Lie detectors and shock bracelets!

Freddie: What are these for?

Me: Well I got this idea from a girl named Nelli. You see when you tell a lie the lie detector picks that up and sends that signal to the shock bracelet which gives you a little shock.

Mrs. Benson: Oh no. My little Fredward is not going to be shocked a whole bunch times.

Freddie: Mom! You honestly think that I am going to lie on every question?

Mrs. Benson: Well no. Of course not Freddie, but still what if they rig it to shock even when you do tell the truth.

Me: Lou!

Lou: Yes.

Me: Please take Mrs. Benson to the 'soft room' .

Lou: Sure. (Lou picks up Mrs. Benson and puts her over his shoulder and caries her out of the iCarly studio.

Me: Okay now a lot of you must wondering what the 'soft room' is. It is a room covered with cushioned walls. **(**_**A.N. just picture the room that Cat was put in on Victorious-the episode 'Rex Dies') **_

Me: Alright now we shall answer some questions. Here is one from SEDDIELOVER. She writes, I dare Sam and Freddie to kiss.

Sam and Freddie: What!

Sam: I am not going to kiss that dork again!

Freddie: Hurtful. Anyway I agree with Sam.

Me: To bad. If you guys back down then your peers won't think much of you. Wouldn't they Sam?

Sam: Hey I'm afraid of nothing.

Me: Then you agree to the dare?

Sam and Freddie: Most defiantly.

Me: Okay so it will be for about 30 seconds. And…..go! Alright now how about we check on Mrs. Benson shall we. (I take the remote and the television swings out showing Mrs. Benson.)

(Mrs. Benson is screaming and pound against the door)

Me: Okay moving on. It has been 30 seconds. Stop! Now here is a question from SEDDIELOVER. She asks, Carly do you like Gibby? TELL THE TRUTH!

Carly: No, I do not like Gibby.

(Shock!)

Carly: Ow! What did you do that for?

Me: I didn't do it. The machine says you are lying.

Carly: Fine. I like Gibby.

Gibby: I do not like Carly.

(Shock!)

Gibby: Ow! Alright already I lied okay. I like Carly.

Me: Now here is a dare for Sam and Freddie from a girl named Nelli. But before I read this you two must go to the computer down stairs.

Freddie: How come?

Sam: (snorts) Why do you say 'how come'? you sound like so weird.

Freddie: You know what Sam?

Sam: What Fredbag?

(Shock! Shock!)

Sam: Ow!

Freddie: What did you do that for?

Me: Just get down stairs. Now!

(They go down stairs)

Me: Richard, did you set up the Seddie website?

Richard: Yeah.

Me: Good. Now let's check up on our favorite couple! (turns on television)

Hey Guys! (screams)

(Sam and Freddie jump)

Me: Sorry. Anyway here is your dare. On that computer screen is fan page dedicated to you guys as Seddie. You are to read that page and tell us when you are done what you thought about it. Okay, see you guys back here in a few minutes.

Sam and Freddie: bye!

Me: Now let's check up on Mrs. Benson. (turns on television) Hello Mrs. Benson! (screams)

Mrs. Benson: Oh! Oh, it's you. Alexandra you are in a lot of trouble young lady!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I hear that from my teachers all the time, can we move on? Listen, you can come back to the studio if you agree to wear the lie detectors.

Mrs. Benson: Never.

Me: Then you will never be able to see Freddie again if you stay in there.

Mrs. Benson: Fine.

Me: Lou!

Lou: Yes?

Me: Go down and get Mrs. Benson.

Lou: Sure.

Me: Okay, now let's see if Sam and Freddie are done reading. (turns on television)

Hi guys!

Seddie: Hi!

Me: Did you read the fan page?

Seddie: Yup.

Me: Great. Now you can head back up.

Seddie: bye!

(Seddie comes back up stairs)

Me: Now, Freddie, what did you think about the website?

Freddie: Well, I didn't know that that many fans wanted me and Sam to date. I am just astounded.

Sam: You see? That's why he's a dork. He says words like astounded.

Me: Sam, what did you think about the Seddie page?

Sam: I think that those people are wasting their time. Freddie and I will never date!

(Shock!)

Sam: Hey! This stupid thing shocked me!

Me: It knows you were lying.

Sam: But I wasn't lying!

(Shock)

Sam: Okay, fine. It was interesting to know that everything me and Freddie did was recorded in a huge list.

(Mrs. Benson comes back)

Mrs. Benson: And what exactly are you and Freddie doing?

Freddie: Mom, what Sam means is that we fight.

Sam: Yeah. That was what I meant.

Me: Awkward. Anyway, that is all for this episode of 'Secret's About iCarly!'

**Remember To Send In Your Dare/Question When You Review! **


	3. Creations and Lists

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if I did I wouldn't on Fanfiction I would be making more iCarlies.

Me: Hello and welcome to another installment of 'Secret's About iCarly!'. And as always make Sure to Send in Your Dare/Question and It Will End up on the Show!  
The Cast: Hello! A.N (I am very sick. Please excuse me if I am being lazy and can not write every cast members greeting.)  
Me: Now, *sneeze* excuse me. Okay now tonight's show will be short.  
Sam: Like the height of Freddie?  
Freddie: Alex, are you going to let her talk to me like that?  
Me: Will you two shut the heck up for once and let me continue! *angry*  
Sam: *mumbles* Fine.  
Freddie: You don't have to be so assertive. *mumbles*  
Me: I apologize to those at home watching and our studio audience but I am tired and sick and I just want to go to sleep. But I am working my butt off for your pleasure. *runs out of the studio*  
Richard: Okay moving on. Since Alex is very sick I will be filling in for her. So here is a dare for Sam from a person named Kat. She writes, 'I dare Sam to write a whole page of what she likes best about Freddie'.  
Sam: No way am I doing that.  
Richard: Why not?  
Sam: 'Why not?' I'll tell you why not. It's because I don't like anything about that nerd.  
Mrs. Benson: You will not talk about my son that way.  
Richard: Can we please get back to the main question please.

Richard: Thank You. Now Sam, you must do the dare.  
Sam: Why?  
Richard: Because it a dare! Only chickens pass up dares.  
Sam: Fine I'll do the challenge.  
Richard: Good girl. Now for your entertainment Spencer is making a special creation to fill air time. So let's check on Spencer who is in Carly's room doing his magic.  
Carly: Wait, what! He is in my room doing his sculpture. Why can't he do it in his room?  
Richard: He said he didn't want anybody in there. Now on to Spencer. *turns on television* Hey Spencer! *yells*  
Spencer: Oh hey.  
Richard: Are you almost done?  
Spencer: Yup. I just need to tighten this ball peen bracket.  
Carly: Do you want me to do it?  
Spencer: No thanks.

Richard: Well, we'll be checking up on you soon, Spencer. *turns off tv* Now, on to the camera I set up in the living room downstairs where Sam is doing her dare.

*turns on television* Now be very quiet everybody.

*they see Sam on the couch saying her reasons for liking Freddie aloud*

Sam: Let's see. What do I like about that tech nerd. Yup I was right, nothing.

Richard: We'll find out later. Now Spencer will come up here on the elevator and show us what he made.

*Spencer enters*

Spencer: Here it is my fellows and fellas is my creation. A sculpture of gigantic spaghetti tacos!

Richard: Very nice Spence. Well how about you put that in the background so the audience can see us with a nice back drop. *Spencer takes a seat at the u-shaped table*

*Sam enters*

Sam: Okay, I'm done.

Richard: Thank You, Sam. Could you read your list?

Sam: Fine. 'What I like about Freddie Benson by Sam Puckett: He is smart, funny, cute, sensitive, caring, awesome best friend, and is a great tech producer for iCarly.

Freddie: You mean that Sam?

Sam: Yeah, but don't go all mushy on me, Benson. It was just a dare.

Richard: (mumbles) Sure it was. (in normal voice) Well that is all for this episode of

'Secret's About iCarly!'

**Send In Your Dare and Question And It Will Be In Our Next Episode! **


	4. Pillow Fights and Kissing

Me: Okay, so welcome to "Secrets About iCarly!'. Now I have a little announcement to make.

Spencer: Little! My apartment got burnt down.

Me: Spencer, that was your fault! Remember? You were baking cookies with your own recipe and it made the oven turn on fire.

Spencer: Oh yeah.

Me: But not to worry my dear readers the fire department said there was only slight damage to the apartment. But for now we're in my living room.

Sam: *from the kitchen* Your out of ham!

Me: Sam, get out of my fridge!

Freddie: I'll get her. *walks over to Sam. And drags her back to her seat.*

Me: Now as I was saying. This is my lovely home. It will be temporary so just for this chapter. Alright, so a lot of you sent in dare and questions. And you all deserve a cookie. But you can't have one because Spencer burnt them all!

Spencer: Well!

Me: The first questions are for Freddie and Sam, by VampireGurlxox. She writes, Sam do you have a crush of Freddie? Freddie do you have a crush on Sam?

Sam: I am not going to say.

Freddie: Me neither.

Me: Do you two want to end up in the 'soft room'?

Seddie: No. *scared*

Me: Then I suggest you two answer the question.

Sam: Yeah….well….I guess Freddie is less of a dork nowadays. So my answer is yes.

Me: Great! Freddie?

Freddie: Well sometimes Sam can be annoying but she turned out to be really cool. So my answer is yes.

Me: Wonderful. Thank-you very much VampireGurlxox! Now here is dare from a girl named Tiffany. She dares Sam and Freddie to now tell each other that they _love _one another.

Freddie: Alright if it will make you happy, I'll do it. Sam, I lo-lo-lo-*I slap him on the back*-love you.

Sam: Fine, whatever. Freddie I love you too.

Me: Aww!

Sam: Can it, Alex!

Me: Okay, now here is a dare for Ms. Benson and Spencer from a girl named Kat.

She writes, I dare Spencer and Mrs. Benson to have a pillow fight.

Spencer: Where are we supposed to go?

Me: Well, go in to the basement. There will be pillows waiting for you.

*Spencer and Mrs. B leave*

Me: Okay so how about we see how they are doing. Richard!

Richard: Yeah?

Me: Please hand me the remote to turn on my TV please.

Richard: Here.

Me: Thank You. *turns on TV.*

*below is what is going on in my basement*

Mrs. B: *hit*. Spencer, *hit* stop *hit* hitting *hit* me.

Spencer: *hit*. No.

*back in my living room*

Me: Richard, go and bring them back here.

Richard: On it!

*Spencer and Mrs. B come back*

Me: To continue I have a dare for Carly and Gibby from SEDDIELOVER. They write, I dare Cibby-that means Carly and Gibby- to kiss.

*Cibby kisses*

Me: Okay, now from SEDDIELOVER is a question for Spencer. They ask, 'Spencer what do you think of Carly and Gibby dating?'

Spencer: Well considering that I dated Gibby's mom, I don't want Gibby kissing my little sister.

Carly: Spencer! I happen to like Gibby!

Me: Continuing on. Sorry we're cut for time. But now here is a group dare from SEDDIELOVER. They dare, 'I dare everybody to have a boys vs. girls pillow fight. If the girls lose Sam has to make out Freddie. If the boys lose Freddie has to make out with Sam. Okay now everybody get downstairs! *everybody leaves*

Now let's watch them on the TV!

*on TV* (I will be narrating)

Me: Oh no Carly just got pushed down. Now Sam and Freddie are battling it out in the middle of the mat! Spencer is beating Mrs. Benson to the ground!

*turns off TV*

Me: Richard!

Richard: Yeah?

Me: Go get everybody from downstairs and tell them that Sam won.

Richard: On it!

*the cast come back*

Me: Hey everyone, so since Sam won it is time to announce the second part of the challenge! Sam has to make out with Freddie! For about 30 minutes.

*Seddie starts to make out*

Me: In the mean time how about we go for a commercial break!

*commercial break*

Me: And we're back! And in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and stop!

*Seddie stops kissing*

Me: Well that's all we have time for on 'Secret's About iCarly!'

**Send In Your Dare and Question And It Will End Up On The Show!**


	5. Megaphones and Kisses

Me: hey peoples and welcome to 'Secret's About iCarly.' Okay, so there was a lot of dares you guys sent in. So many that it was hard to choose! But, luckily we chose some really good ones. We're sorry is we didn't choose yours but we're cut for time. Now our first dare is from FrustratedFrog. They write, I dare Sam to kiss Spencer.

Sam: What!

Spencer: What!

Sam: That is gross!

Spencer: Please tell me that FrustratedFrog meant Sam and Freddie kiss.

Me: Nope, it says Spencer and Sam.

*Spam kiss*

Me: So….how was it?

Sam: Like I said before, gross.

Spencer: Can I go wash out my mouth?

Me: Sure, there is a bathroom down the hall to your left.

*Spencer leaves*

Me: Now here is a dare from Logan Henderson Is Mine. She writes, dare Sam to make out with Shane for at least five minutes and tie Freddie down in front of them while they are. Oh but no telling them when to stop. They have to on their own but if they stop before five minutes they get five more minute and so on and so forth. So this dare requires to have a guest star. Okay, Shane, get out here! *Shane come out of the den*

Freddie: Oh, what is he doing here?

Me: He is apart of the dare. So Shane and Sam must make out in front of Freddie.

*Shane and Sam make out for 7 minutes*

Me: And…stop!

Freddie: Can you let me go now?

Me: Sure. Lou!

Lou: Yeah?

Me: Untie Freddie please.

*Lou unties Freddie*

Me: Now, we have a dare from Scarlett Chew. They write, I dare Freddie and Sam to tell the whole city of Seattle about what do they dream of about eachother with a huge megaphone and recorded on iCarly. Very good! Okay so you guys could either do this in my front yard or on my roof. But doing it on my roof would be very dangerous.

Freddie: I want to do it in your front yard. If it is alright with you, Alex.

Sam: Don't even bother to flirt with her, dork. Girls like Alex don't go out with nerds like you.

Me: Can we get on with the dare?

Richard: So you want me to give them their megaphones and bring them out to the front yard, Alex?

Me: Yup.

Richard: Alrighty then, Sam, Freddie, please follow me.

*Richard, Sam, and Freddie leave*

Me: Okay, so now we're going to switch to the 'Dream Cam'. And see what Seddie is doing.

*turns on TV.*

Sam: When I dream about Freddie Benson I dream about his chocolate brown eyes, his passion for computers, and his fluffy hair.

Freddie: When I dream about Sam Puckett I dream about her ocean blue eyes, her love for meat, and her blonde, curly hair.

Richard: Okay, time to head back inside.

*Richard and Seddie come back*

Me: Well that's all we have time for. Catch us next time on 'Secret's About iCarly!'

**Send In Your Dare And Question And It Will End Up On The Show!**


	6. The Wedding

Me: Hello peoples. This episode is very short tonight because we only have one dare. It turns out that we forgot a dare kindly pointed out by PurpleMousefurGomez. The dare we forgot was from that kind girl called Nelli. Nelli dares Sam and Freddie to get legally married.

Mrs. Benson: What?

Sam: Huh?

Freddie: Excuse Me?

Spencer: There must be a mistake.

*I show Spencer the dare*

Spencer: Nope, it is true.

Mrs. Benson: My Freddie is not going to get married at 13.

Freddie: Mom, I'm 17!

Mrs. Benson: You're still too young.

Spencer: Alex, did you ask Mrs. Puckett about Sam getting married?

Me: Surprisingly yes. Actually she said and I quote 'So? If she wants to get married at 17, that is fine with me.'

Mrs. Benson: Well, it is not fine with me. I want my son to get married to someone he really loves. Not just because of a dare.

Freddie: Mom, have you ever thought that I may love Sam?

Sam: Yeah.

Me: May I break-up this mushy moment and can we get on with the dare?

Mrs. Benson: Freddie and Sam, you have my blessing.

Me: Well since we now have parental consent, let's get on with the show! Richard!

Richard: Yes?

Me: Please get the cake, the dress, and make sure that the guests are safely in the Church.

Richard: On it!

*Richard leaves*

Me: Okay, Sam, you go in to my room and get into your dress. Freddie, you go into my brothers room and get into your tux. Carly, you get the bridesmaids who are waiting for you in the den and get into your gowns. Spencer, you and Mrs. Benson get dressed. Spencer, you drive Sam to the church and you are to walk her down the aisle. Mrs. Benson, you are to drive Freddie to the church.

*everybody leaves*

*skip to the ceremony*

Me: Okay, so we're now at the wedding. I have an announcement to make. This chapter is a dare. So do not let this dare stop you from doing dares or questions. Believe me, in the next chapter Sam and Freddie will not be married.

*Sam and Spencer walk down the aisle. Spencer gives Sam away to Freddie*

Pastor: Do you Fredward Benson take Sam Puckett to be your wife?

Freddie: I do.

Pastor: Do you Sam Puckett take Fredward Benson to be your husband?

Sam: I do.

Pastor: Kiss the bride!

*seddie kisses*

Me: Now that you have seen it all tune in next time on 'Secret's About iCarly!'

**Send In Your Dare/Question And It Will End Up On The Show! **


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello everybody! Welcome to 'Secret's About iCarly!'. Tonight we have some fine entertainment for you! Okay, so we have a dare for Sam and Freddie from rachim4. They write, I dare Freddie to give Sam a Texas wedgie.

Freddie: Finally, I can get revenge.

Sam: Fine, come here, nub.

*Freddie gives Sam a wedgie*

Me: Alright, now we have a question from rachim4 for Sam and Freddie. They ask, did you guys like the kiss? I have a little thing to say to rachim4. I assumed that this was for Sam and Freddie. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

Sam: I liked the kiss. What about you, Frednubs?

Freddie: I liked it too.

Me: Well since we don't have anymore dares or questions I suppose this would be a good time to close the show.

**Send In Your Dare/Question And It Will End Up On The Show!**


	8. Chapter 8 Very Long!

Me: Greetings of people earth and beyond. And welcome to 'Secret's About iCarly!' We have a great show for you tonight! All thanks to Sophia!

*Sophia comes out of my bedroom*

Me: Everyone, this is Sophia. Better known as Logan Henderson Is Mine. She is apart of her dare that she made for Sam and Freddie.

Sophia: I dare Sam and Freddie to go bungie jumping, and skydiving together. But their  
harnesses have to be attached!

Me: Now before the show Sophia asked to come with Sam and Freddie on their dare. So you guys will be driven there by Richard. Richard!

Richard: Yeah?

Me: Please drive Sophia, Freddie, and Sam to their destination. Sophia, would you mind wearing the helmet cam?

Sophia: No.

*Richard, Sophia, Freddie, and Sam leave*

Me: We will check on them in a second but for now we have a long dare which we will cut up in to parts from PurpleMousefurGomez. She dares Spencer and Mrs. Benson to read the fanfic called iShakespeare.

She dares Melanie to read the fanfic iHave Bad Luck.

She dares Carly to read iAdmit It

And finally, this has never been done before but she dares me to read iAsk the cast.

*everyone reads* *45 minutes goes by*

Me: Now that everyone has finished let's see how they felt about their stories.

Melanie: Well it was well written and very carefully looked over. A+

Carly: Interesting A

Spencer and Mrs. Benson: Good. B+

Me: Funny B+

Me: By accident I forgot Gibby, so he is read his-istart a fan war- right now. And here he comes now. Gibby, what did you think about your story?

Gibby: Sweet. A

Me: Now we shall check in with the guys and their dare.

*turns on TV*

Me: Hey Sophia, how is it over there?

Sophia: It is great. We have our harnesses on and they attached Sam and Freddie's harnesses and we're now going to bungie jump them we're off to the skydiving. Watch!

*Sophia, Freddie, and Sam bungie jump*

Sophia: Well, I had a great time. But Sam is still going strong and Freddie is freaking out right now while the workers are trying to get Sam to stop. Oh okay they got them down. Well I'll talk to you later when we get to the skydiving place. Bye Alex!

Me: Bye Sophia!

Cast: Bye!

Me: Now we will have a little commercial break.

-commercial break-

Me: And we're back! Now let's check on the guys who are now at skydiving.

*turns on TV*

Me: You ready, Sophia?

Sophia: Yup. Sam and Freddie are getting their skydiving suits on and then you will see us land on a camera Richard is waiting with at the touch down.

Me: We will see you then!

*turns off TV*

Me: We will check in on them in a few minutes. But in the meantime we can have another commercial break!

-commercial break-

Me: And we're back! Now let's watch the guys land.

*turns on TV*

*Sophia, Freddie, and Sam land*

Sophia: Okay, well that was amazing! We'll be there in a little while.

Me: Bye guys.

*turns off TV*

Me: Well you just saw that right here on 'Secret's About iCarly!'. **Send In Your Dare And Question And It Will End Up On The Show!**

*Richard, Sophia, Freddie, and Sam come back*

Me: Now that everyone is back we have a dare for Sam and Freddie from PurpleMousefurGomez. She writes, I dare Sam and Freddie to read the fanfic iPlanned My Pregnancy.

Sam: Okay, where is a computer?

Me: Well since I am using my laptop to read the dares and questions you guys can use the desktop computer in my room.

Freddie: How do we know which one is yours?

Me: Oh yeah, I painted my room. It is the purple and dark blue one down the hall with all the bookshelves.

*Seddie leaves*

Me: While Seddie reads that steamy romance book in my room we will have a little commercial break.

-long commercial break-

Me: Sorry if it was so long. But now you know how much that vacuum pick up! Anyway, Sam and Freddie have finished their dare and now they have their review.

Sam: Well is was very sad towards the end. B

Freddie: I was stunned by chapter 8. I was very disturbed when I read that Sam rode me. Sam and I would never have underage s-

Me: Let's keep the language rated K. Now we have a dare from seddielover123. They write, I dare Sam and Freddie to make out for 5 hours and then Freddie and Sam have to tell each other that they love each other.

*Sam and Freddie start to make out*

Me: While they are doing their dare we can talk about our weekend plans. Gibby I assume you have none.

Gibby: Hey, I happen to have plans.

Me: Really? Tell us.

Gibby: I am going to this shirtless yoga class.

Me: Oh. Well that sounds very interesting Gibby. I hope you have a nice time.

Mrs. Benson: Do you like computers, Alexandra?

Me: Yeah, why?

Mrs. Benson: Because my son Freddie loves computers and a nice girl like you might want to date him.

Me: Well actually I am trying to get Sam and Freddie together. I don't want to date Freddie. And speaking of Sam and Freddie it has been 5 hours so they should be coming back soon .

*Sam and Freddie come back*

Sam: Freddie, I love you.

Freddie: Sam, I love you.

Me: Now we have another guest star on the show. Please welcome PurpleMousefurGomez.

*everyone claps*

Me: I am going to call you Purple for short. And now tell Sam and Freddie your dare.

Spencer: Hey, how come all the dares and questions are for Sam and Freddie?

Purple: Sam and Freddie must tell each other that they like each other, kiss, and date. Then I'll give you both 100,000$ of you hug me.

Me: What a dare. Okay so you guys can start the dare now.

Sam: I like you, Freddie.

Freddie: I like you too, Sam.

*Seddie kiss*

Freddie: Sam, will you be my girlfriend?

Sam: Yes.

*Sam and Freddie hug Purple*

Purple: Here is 100,000$ for you both.

Me: Well that is all for tonight. I apologize for not having the lie detectors for the past few chapters but Spencer set those on fire too. So Richard ordered some new ones. Which will be coming soon. Remember to send in dares and questions for other cast members too. And I always love to be apart of them. See you next time on 'Secret's About iCarly!'.

**Remember To Send In Dare And Questions And You Can Even Make Up Pairings! **

Me: *cough* me *cough* and *cough* Richard *cough*.


	9. Disney Land And The Truth

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to come to 'Secret's About iCarly!'. We have some dares and questions from you guys and we're going to them all. Here is one from PurpleMousefurGomez. She writes, I dare Spencer and Mrs. Benson to have a staring contest. Okay so for the best concentration the kitchen is the best place to go. So you can go do your dare now.

*Spencer and Mrs. Benson go to the kitchen*

Me: Okay now on the show we have another dare from PurpleMousefurGomez. She dares Sam and Freddie to slow dance. But of course you can't dance with out music. Richard, turn on some music for the love birds to dance.

*Sam and Freddie dance*

Me: Now we have from PurpleMousefurGomez a dare. She wrote, I dare Carly and Gibby to go swimming. But before we do that let's check on Spencer and Mrs. B.

*turns on TV*

*Spencer is doing a victory dance*

Me: Hey, what is going on?

Spencer: She blinked!

Mrs. Benson: It doesn't matter who blinked can we just come back now?

Me: Sure.

*Spencer and Mrs. Benson come back*

Me: Now I have in ground pool in my back yard so you guys can do a few laps in there then we can continue.

*Carly and Gibby go out swimming*

Me: While they are doing that we can go on another dare. Here is one for surprisingly me and Richard. From Purple. She dares, I dare Alex and Richard to go to Disney World, consider it as your first date. Okay well while I am gone I need to put some one in charge of the show. So…Spencer! You will be the host of the show. Let's go Richard.

Richard: Okay.

*Alex and Richard leave*

Spencer: To get on with the show let's check on my little sister and the shirtless boy.

*turns on TV*

Spencer: How goes it out there?

Carly: We are having a great time, Spence.

Spencer: You guys ready to come inside?

Gibby: Sure.

Spencer: See you in a few.

*Carly and Gibby come back*

Spencer: Welcome back and now let's check on Alex and Richard who are now in Disney World.

*turns on TV*

Spencer: Hey guys! Are you having fun?

Me: We're having a great time Spence!

Richard: Yup.

Spencer: Well have a great time 'cause you guys have about an hour left till you have to come back.

Carly: Alex, please come back. Spencer is so boring.

Spencer: Well!

Me: I'll be back soon, like Spencer said we will be back in an hour.

Spencer: See you later.

*turns off TV*

Spencer: We have some questions from Logan Henderson Is Mine. She asks Sam, how'd it feel to have Freddie strapped to your back with the harnesses?

Sam: Well it felt like a nub was on my back next question.

*Shock*

Sam: Ow! Okay fine whatever, I was glad that I wasn't in it alone. So that if I died then Freddie would've died too then he wouldn't be able to date other girls. Are you happy now?

Spencer: Yes. That answered the question. Now here is another question for Freddie from Logan Henderson Is Mine. She asks Freddie how did it feel to have Sam strapped to your chest.

Freddie: I guess my answer is like Sam's. If I died then she would too then she would not be able to date other guys. It sounds a bit gruesome since I said I wan her to die-

Spencer: Freddie, you're rambling.

Freddie: Oh sorry.

Spencer: That's alright but now we have another question from Logan Henderson Is Mine.

Carly: Can we just call her Sophia.

Spencer: I don't think so.

Carly: Why not?

Spencer: Because she is Alex's friend and we're supposed to show her respect.

Carly: Fine.

Spencer: Now on to the question to Sam and Freddie's question. She asks, did you find me funny?

Sam: Yeah she was funny. She told some good jokes.

Freddie: Sure she was funny.

*Alex and Richard come back*

Me: I am guessing you did a good job, Spencer?

Spencer: Yup.

Me: Good. Well we'll see you next time on 'Secret's About iCarly!'.

**Remember To Send In Your Dare And Question And It Will End Up On The Show!**


	10. Chapter 10 Very Short

Me: Greetings of all humanity. And welcome to 'Secret's About iCarly!'. We have a pretty insane dare from PurpleMousefurGomez. She dares Sam and Freddie to go to a hospital and pretend to have a heart attack then when the paramedics ask what's wrong say you just found out that orange unicorns and the blue leprecons stole your rainbow colored teddy bear that would always be there when your having a hard time and sing you to sleep and occasionally make you hotdogs.

*Sam and Freddie go to the hospital*

Me: Now lets watch them.

*turns on TV*

Sam: Help! Help! My best friend is having a heart attack!

Nurse: What is wrong?

Sam: I just found out that orange unicorns and the blue leprecons stole my rainbow colored teddy bear that would always be there when I am having a hard time and sing me to sleep and occasionally makes me hotdogs.

Nurse: Get out, this place is for sick patients only.

*Sam and Freddie head back to my house*

Me: Okay this is the shortest episode ever. But here is a dare from a Carly Smith. She dares Spencer and Mrs. B to make out. And Sam and Freddie to make out.

Spencer: What!

Mrs. B: I am not going to kiss Spencer.

Me: To bad it is a dare.

*Spencer and Mrs. B make out*

*Sam and Freddie make out*

Me: Well that is all for this episode. See you next time on 'Secret's About iCarly!'.

**Remember To Send In Your Dare And Question And It Will End Up On The Show!**


	11. 11 Equales Funny!

Me: Hello. We only have one dare tonight. Sadly. But this is from one of my dear friends. All of you must remember Sophia. Well she dares Freddie to take her French Mid Term for her.

Freddie: What! I am not a girl.

Sam: Not officially.

Freddie: Are going to let her talk to me like that?

Me: Yes. Now I am not going to let you borrow my clothes but you can have my sisters.

*Freddie dresses like a girl*

*Sam falls off her chair laughing*

Me: Sam, get up! Sophia says that her French name is Sophie. You can wear the cap cam. Make sure to have a girl voice.

*Freddie leaves*

Me: I'm sure that he is there by now.

*turns on TV*

Me: *whispers* How is it going Freddie?

Freddie: *whispers* Great. But not many people believe that I am Sophie or Sophia.

Sam: *whispering to me* That's not right. He looks just like a girl.

*I burst out laughing*

Freddie: What's so funny? *whispers*

Sam: *yells* You, Ms. Benson.

Me: *whispers* Sam! Be quiet. Just take the test and come back. We'll see you soon.

*turns off TV*

Me: Well what do we do now?

Carly: How about a commercial break.

Me: Great idea.

-commercial break-

Me: Turns out we're back! By now I think Freddie is done with the test. Let's hope he is not in the principals office for cross dressing!

Mrs. Benson: What!

Me: Nothing! Richard could you turn on the TV?

Richard: Sure.

*turns on TV*

Me: Hey Freddie!

Freddie: Hi Alex.

Me: Did you make it?

Freddie: Yup.

Sam: And no one said _anything_ to you?

Freddie: Nope. Better luck next time, Puckett.

Me: Okay Freddie, head back to my house and you can take off those clothes.

*Freddie comes back*

Me: Okay, well that's all we have for tonight! See you next time on 'Secret's About iCarly!' And like I said you can make up pairings. And I give you my permission to pair me up with Freddie or Richard. But please not Gibby.

Gibby: My mom think I'm awesome!


	12. Another Chappie!

Me: Good Morning every one and welcome to 'Secret's About iCarly!'.

Spencer: Why did you say Good Morning?

Me: What do you mean?

Spencer: Well people could be seeing this at any time. Morning, Afternoon, or Night.

Me: Fine. Hello every one. Happy?

Spencer: Very.

Me: Good. To continue the show we have a dare from my dear friend PurpleMousefurGomez. She dares, Alex and Richard to make out for ten minutes!

Carly: Then who is in charge of the show?

Sam: Can I be it?

Everyone: NO!

Me: Freddie, you can be host this time.

*Alex and Richard start to make out*

Freddie: Okay now let's get on to the show shall we?

Sam: No we shall not. You said one sentence and your already boring the public. Move over, Benson, I am taking over.

Freddie: No way, Sam. Alex put me in charge.

Sam: You stupid fool. SHE DOES NOT LIKE YOU! The only reason she put you in charge was because Spencer put her cell phone on fire!

Spencer: How was I supposed to know that she keeps her cell phone on her night stand?

Carly: Okay first of all what where you doing in her room?

Spencer: I was setting up a fan on her ceiling.

Everyone: Of course she doesn't know that you turn everything on fire.

Freddie: Can we get on please?

*Alex and Richard come back*

Freddie: Aw for the love of crud!

Mrs. B: Freddie!

Me: So did you get any dares done, Freddie?

Carly: Alex, could you next time put me in charge? Freddie and Sam were fighting when you were gone.

Me: Sure, Carly. Next time I am putting you in charge. Now here is a dare from another friend of mine who's name is Sophia. Or Logan Henderson Is Mine. She dares Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby to read Pretty Little Liars. If you don't finish the book within the next 3 chapters she will tazer you.

Spencer: I would like to ask 2 questions.

Me: Go ahead.

Spencer: First question is what is Pretty Little Liars?

Me: How the heck am I supposed to know? Here I'll look it up. *takes out black computer*

Freddie: Why black?

Me: Black is my favorite color. Anyway Pretty Little Liars is The series follows the lives of four girls — Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily — whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their leader, Alison. Years later, they begin receiving various messages from someone using the name "A" who threatens to expose their secrets

Spencer: Second question why is your name Alex but you're a girl.

Me: My real name is Alexandra but everyone calls me Alex.

Freddie: Yeah but aren't you many years younger than us?

Me: How old do you think I am? For your information I happen to be 15 years old am I am turning 16 next week. Anyway since I do not own the books you are to read we must go to the Library. I'll drive since Spencer will sit in the front seat and I only have my permit. So Carly you are in charge and Richard!

Richard: Yeah?

Me: Go and call Jules.

Richard: Sure thing.

Spencer: Who is Jules?

Me: Jules is Richard and my nick name for Juliana. She is our best friend.

*Juliana enters my living room*

Jules: I'm here!

Me: Hi, listen Carly, Sam, and Mrs. B are staying alone here and you need to be in place of me.

Carly: I thought you said I could be in charge.

Me: Yes but Jules must boss Richard around.

Richard: Hey!

Me: You're my best friend, Rich, but Juliana can be in front of the camera more.

Freddie: Can we go please?

Me: Sure.

-later-

Me: We're back. So welcome to the team my other assistant which shall be on camera more, Juliana!  
*Jules comes out*

Me: So now we must go. But before we do that I have a little surprise for our viewers. Richard, lights!

*Richard dims the lights*

*I get closer to the camera. I whisper*

Me: We have some new pairings for you. Freddie/Alex, Freddie/Sam, Richard/Alex, Gibby/Carly, Gibby/Juliana.


	13. Closets and Ham

Me: Howdy y'all! So we have some dares from you the American public. But remember guys that you can ask questions too. So tonight I am very lazy so another chapter is accompanying this one because my computer had a virus and then all my documents got erased.

Freddie: How come you didn't ask me to help with your computer?

Sam: How many times do I have to tell you that SHE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!

*Sam and Freddie start fighting*

*Shock!*

Sam: Ow!

Freddie: Really?

Me: Really. Anyway because I am lazy and I have to get ready to turn 16 on Thursday of this week. So we have a dare from Marria. She dares Freddie to make out with Melanie.

Sam: What!

Me: Jealous, Sam?

Sam: N-no!

Me: If you say so. Come out here Melanie!

*Melanie comes out*

Me: You guys can take up to 1 hour.

*Melanie and Freddie start to kiss*

Me: I am very tired so I think someone else should host. I going to take a nap.

*Alex leaves*

Richard: I guess I'm in charge.

Spencer: You know what's weird.

Richard: What?

Spencer: That you look like that kid Fabian from the new show House of Anubis.

Richard: Wow that was random. To continue the show. *Yells* Because Alex is too lazy to get up!

*Alex yells back*

Alex: And you know it!

Richard: So we have a dare from a girl named Laurie Ann. She dares,

Carly: To brush a hobo's teeth, then brush her teeth- but with the same toothbrush.  
Sam: To do a backflip.  
Freddie: To go on a date with Sam.  
Gibby: To dress up as his mother and go freak out Spencer!  
Spencer: To go on a date with Sam's mom.  
Melanie: To switch places with Sam for a day.  
Mrs. Benson: To stop giving Freddie tick baths.  
Alex: To arm wrestle with Lou.

**-Richard stops reading dare-**

Richard: Spencer, Mrs. Puckett is waiting for you at the cheesecake warehouse.

*Spencer leaves*

*Alex comes in with a mug filled with root beer.

Richard: I thought you were taking a nap.

Me: I was, but then I had a craving for root beer. So how is it going?

Richard: you have to arm wrestle Lou.

*Lou come out*

Me: So just put your elbow on my desk and we can arm wrestle.

*Lou and Alex arm wrestle*

Richard: Oh no.

Me: What?

Richard: Freddie and Melanie have been kissing for two hours! Stop!

*Freddie and Melanie stop*

Alex-Richard, where is Juliana?

Richard-Getting a ham sandwich.

Alex-Well I am getting bored so get back behind the camera and text my lazy co-host.

*Richard goes back behind the camera*

Alex-Now since I want to go to the water park and we're cut for time you all shall do Laurie's dares at the same time. Go!

*everyone does their dares*

*Juliana comes back*

Alex-Where have you been?

Jules-I told you. I went to get a ham sandwich.

Alex-Anyway we have a dare from my friend PurpleMouseFurGomez. She dares, me and Richard and Freddie and Sam to be locked in a small box. Do we have a small box?

Jules-Nope. But we do have two closets.

Spencer-Remind me again, why do we have to travel all the way to California to do this show?

Alex-Because I am not going to travel all the way to Seattle when my house is big enough to do the show in the comfort of my own living room. Anyway on to the dare!

*Alex and Richard go into the closet. Sam and Freddie go inside the other closet*

Jules: Now let's spy on them.

*turns on TV*

Alex: What are we supposed to do?

Richard: How am I supposed to know?

Alex: Let me read the dare again. *reads* We're supposed to talk about our feelings.

Richard: What feelings?

Alex: Do you like me?

Richard: Of course. We're best friends.

Alex: No, Rich. I mean more than friends.

*Richard starts laughing*

Alex: What is so funny?

Richard: We were talking like we were from Twilight!

*Alex starts laughing*

*turns off TV*

Spencer: Do they seriously ruin moments like that all the time?

Jules: Yup. All the time. Let's check up on Sam and Freddie.

*turns of TV*

*sees Sam and Freddie making out*

*turns off TV*

Jules: Well that was unexpected. In a few moments the four will come back.

*two hours later*

Carly: What is taking them so long?

Jules: With our luck Sam and Freddie are still kissing. But who knows with Alex and Richard. Those two are more close than Alex and I are.

*turns on TV. Sees Alex and Richard playing cards.*

Alex: Got any Kings?

Richard: Nope.

*turns off TV*

Melanie: They are really random.

Jules: You have no idea.

*Sam and Freddie come back*

Jules: Freddie, get behind the camera.

Freddie: Why?

Jules: Because we have no camera man. And you're the only nerd in the room.

*Freddie get's behind camera*

Sam: I like you, Juliana.

Jules: Thanks. So we have a dare for you, Sam. It is from mak23686. They write, read "Things I should have said".

Sam: What is that?

Jules: I have no idea.

*Alex and Richard come back*

Jules: Alex, have you heard of the book Things I should have said?

Alex: Not at all. Richie?

Richard: Never heard of it.

Jules: I am so sorry but we can not do the dare.

*Richard get's behind the camera. Freddie sits next to Sam.*

Alex: Now we have a dare from…wait.

Richard: What?

Alex: Is that the end of the dares?

Jules: Yeah why?

Alex: Unbelievable. We need more questions. Anyway see you next time on Secret's About iCarly!

**Send In Your Dare/Question and It Will End Up On The Show!**


	14. Things That Are Too Funny To Write

Alex: Howdy peoples who are reading/watching this episode of Secret's About iCarly! So today we have a dare and a question for the iCarly cast. So this episode will be short. Let's start with a question shall we?

Spencer: May I ask a question?

Alex: Sure, go ahead.

Spencer: Where to the puff in sticker come from?

Alex: *to Carly* Is he always like this?

Carly: Yup.

Alex: Oh, well in answer to your question Spencer, it is just pressurized air.

Spencer: So it's not goo?

Alex: No. So this is a dare from mak23686. Last time we couldn't find the book called "Things I Should Have Said". Turns out this is a fanfic and Sam has to read it!

Sam: Where do I read this book?

Alex: Well I am using my laptop but there is a desktop in my room so you can use that. We'll check up on you from time to time.

*Sam leaves*

*We hear Sam scream* *camera switches over to my bedroom*

Alex: What's wrong?

Sam: Dude, your room is huge.

Alex: Is that why you screamed?

Sam: That and I wanted to scare Freddie.

Alex: The computer is on the desk near my bed at the far end of the room.

*I go back and the camera switches back to my living room*

Alex: Let's have a commercial break!

-Commercial Break-

Alex: And we're back! And Sam is back as well. So Sam, what did you think of the book?

Sam: It was sad and depressing. And it made me think of how someday Melanie won't be here and how I should appreciate about having a twin sister. I love you, Mel.

Melanie: Aw, I love you too Sam.

Alex: So next-

Jason: *my little brother yells* Alex!

Alex: *yells* What is it Jason?

Jason: Some packages are for you! *screams*

Alex: Be right back.

*I come in with three boxes*

Freddie: What are those?

Alex: Well in this box, there is a printer. In the other box, there is a flat screen, and finally in the box over there, is some pillows. Anyways here is question for Freddie from stupid luhv. If you had to choose among making out with Melanie, touching Carly, or having…

Freddie: Having what?

Me: The rating will be changed for this question. Having sex with Sam, which one would you choose?

Melanie, Carly, Sam: Well?

Freddie: Can I whisper it to you?

Alex: Sure.

*Freddie whispers in my ear* *I tell Juliana* *Juliana screams*

Alex: Jules, remember that when I tell you a secret, you don't scream! So since Freddie was too embarrassed to say his answer, I will say it for him. His answer is…to have sex with Sam!

*Sam screams for 5 whole minutes*

Alex: Well that was pleasant. *- sarcasm intended*

Sam: Why?

Freddie: I don't know. I guess because you're the hottest.

Spencer: How come Mrs. Benson doesn't say anything?

Carly: Where is Mrs. Benson?

Alex: Well you see Mrs. Benson was bothering because I was eating chips and watching TV one day and so I told Lou to tie her up and put her in my basement.

Freddie: WHAT!

Alex: Don't worry, your mom just went back to Seattle to get some of your antibacterial underwear.

*Sam starts laughing*

Freddie: I thought you were mad at me?

Sam: I am laughing at you, plus I will never have sex with you.

Alex: Wow, harsh. So that's it for this episode of Secret's About iCarly!

**Send In Your Question/Dare And It Will Be On The Show!**


	15. Tazers and the Circus!

Richard: Greetings and salutations my dear readers!

Me: *I sneak up behind him* Richard, what are you doing?

Richard: I was…um…here why don't you sit down.

Me: Well that's okay because I am very sick.

Mrs. Benson: Stay away from me and my Freddiebear.

Me: Sit down Crazy, I just have a regular cold. But anyway, Richard, could you call Juliana and Mea for them to host the show?

Richard: Sure, sweetie. But why does Mea have to come?

Me: *sneeze* Because Mea can take care of me while you and Juliana can host the show.

*I go back to my room* *Juliana and Mea come in the front door*

Mea: Where is Alex?

Richard: In her bedroom.

Juliana: Can I take care of Alex?

Richard: Why?

Juliana: Because her room is huge and these people are boring.

Everyone: Hey!

Juliana: Oh I don't care!

Richard: Mea, you host the show. Jules, you take care of Alexandra.

Juliana: On it!

Mea: *sits in my seat* So welcome to Secret's About iCarly! We have a dare from hankie212. She dares Sam to dress up in a bunny costume and go around town asking people to brush their teeth for one dollar. Then Freddie has to save Sam's life, neither of them can get hurt.

Sam: Why do I have to do that?

Mea: Because if you do I will give you ham. If you don't I'll get my tazer and you will be in a coma!

Spencer: Evil!

Mea: You knows it!

*Sam and Freddie leave*

Mea: Commercial Breaks need to be handed out!

-Commercial Break-

Mea: We are back!

Richard: Cameras behind you.

Mea: *turns around* We are back! Let's check up on our favorite couple.

Spencer: Alex and Richard?

Mea: Yes, but I was taking about Sam and Freddie. *turns on TV*

Sam: *talking to a hobo* Hello Sir, would you like me to brush your teeth?

*Sam follows the hobo into the street. Hobo reaches the other side of the street as a car starts coming at Sam*

Freddie: *gasps* Sam look out! *Freddie pushes Sam and then them both land on the sidewalk*

*Mrs. Benson screams* *I come into the living room*

Me: What is with all the screaming? I am trying to get better and do not need people taking loudly!

Spencer: Can you host the show now, Alex?

Me: Sure , why not. Move over, Mea. Sam! Freddie! Come back to my house!

*turns off TV* *Sam and Freddie come back*

Me: Welcome back!

Sam: I thought you were sick?

Me: I am, but I knew that I would get no sleep. We have a dare from PurpleMousefurGomez. This is for me, Richard, Sam, and Freddie. Sam and Freddie must go to the circus and Richard and I must do something interesting. Anybody have any ideas?

Carly: How about you two go on a date.

Sam: Kiss.

Spencer: Have a staring contest!

Gibby: Dance!

Me: I like Carly's idea. Richard?

Richard: Sounds good.

*Sam, Freddie, Richard, and I leave*

Spencer: I guess I'm in charge! Let's checkup on Alex and Richard.

*turns on TV*

Richard: So do you want the salad or the steak?

Me: Both.

Richard: ?

Me: I am hungry!

*turns off TV*

Spencer: They'll be back shortly. Right now we'll see what Sam and Freddie are doing!

*turns on TV*

*Sam and Freddie are making out*

*turns off TV*

Spencer: Wow, that was unexpected! But we now must have a Commercial Break!

-Commercial Break-

Spencer: We are back!

Carly: Cameras behind you.

Spencer: *turns around* We are back! And so are Sam, Freddie, Alex, and Richard!

Me: Meaning one of my best friends, Sophia, and she is here right now!

*Sophia comes out*

Me: She is here to taze Freddie, Spencer, Gibby and Shane with the help of Sam.

Sam: Seriously!

Me: Yup! Now she is tazing Spencer and Gibby because about three chapters ago Spencer, Gibby and Freddie promised to reader the book _Pretty Little Liars._ Freddie will get tazed two times. One for being a nerd and for reading _Pretty Little Liars._

Freddie: Why is Shane here?

Me: He is here because he is a nerd too. Begin the tazing! Oh and Sam, you can not chase Shane, Sophia get's to. Freddie did you know that you got an 85% on Sophia's mid-term!

Freddie: I'm sorry, Sophia.

Sophia: You better run, Freddie!

*Sophia and Sam taze Freddie, Shane, Spencer, and Gibby*

Me: Well that's all we have for this episode of Secret's About iCarly!

**Send In Your Dare/Question And It Will Be On The Show!**

**(silence is never the answer. Those who are silent will never see the light.)**

**(creepy right?…)**


	16. Spin The Bottle and Pretending

Me: Hi peoples! And welcome to Secret's About iCarly! We got lots of dares in this episode so let's get started. This one is from my bestie Sophie. Or as she is known as Logan Henderson Is Mine. Her dare is, I dare... Alex Richard Shane Sam and Freddie to come to Whiteface mountain, the hardest most difficult ski slopes on the East coast and home of the Winter Olympics in 62... No 32... One of those and in 80. So anyway you have to all et skis whether you know how or not and come skiing on ALL of the terrain parks. What do you say guys?

Sam: I'm cool with it!

Freddie: Sure, why not.

Richard: Fine with me!

Spencer: Something is really creepy around here.

Me: What is it?  
Spencer: Alex, you look like that Selena Gomez lady. Richard, you look like that Fabian Rutter dude. Juliana, you look like that Sonny Munroe person, and finally, Mea, you look like that Patricia Williamson or something like that.

Me: But I have red hair.

Spencer: That's the strange part.

Me: Okay moving on, Mea, you shall host the show while we go to the ski lodge.

Mea: Sure!

*we leave*

Mea: I am sure they are there by now. Let's check up on them.

*turns on TV* *Richard and I are about to go down the first slope*

Richard: Ready to go?

Me: Yup, you?

Richard: Definitely.

*Richard and I fall down after a few minutes of going down the slope*

Mea: I knew they would fall down.

Carly: What did you expect. They were holding hands, they were bound to fall down sometime.

Mea: Well let's switch over to Sam and Freddie.

*changes channel*

Sam: I can't believe we have to do this!

Freddie: Hopefully when we get back there will be only questions.

Sam: Yeah but then Alex will hook us up to the lie detector.

*Sam and Freddie fall down in the middle of going down the slope*

*turns off TV*

Mea: They'll be back soon. In the mean time how about we talk about our weekend plans. Gibby I assume you have none.

Gibby: Hey! Ah you're right.

Mea: Spencer?

Spencer: I'm going to Disney World!

Mea: Carly?

Carly: I am just going to go over some iCarly stuff.

Mea: Oh you can't do that.

Carly: Why not?

Mea: You're in California not Seattle so that means you can not do iCarly.

Carly: When can I?

Mea: When Alex says you can go home. Let's have a commercial break!

-Commercial Break-

Mea: Now that we're back we can get on with the dares. Now remember that you can send in questions too. Welcome back Alex, Richard, Sam, and Freddie.

Me: Here is a dare from PurpleMousefurGomez. I dare Sam and Freddie to make out.

Sam: No.

Freddie: Not going to happen.

Me: Oh right and you two don't make out on a daily basis.

*Sam and Freddie blush*

*Sam and Freddie make out for three hours*

Spencer: *whisper* Alex, they have been kissing for three hours!

Me: I guess you're right. Stop!

*Sam and Freddie stop*

Me: Here is another dare from PurpleMousefurGomez. She dares, Richard to kiss Juliana and see how I react then Richard and I kiss for 45 minutes.

*Richard kisses Juliana for half a second*

*I scream in anger*

Spencer: Why did you scream?

Me: No reason.

*Richard and I kiss for 45 minutes*

Me: I have a little announcement to make. You guys know that you can send in dares and **questions. **Here is a list of our cast: Gibby, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Melanie, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Alex, Richard, Juliana, Mea. Here is a dare from a person called JoJo. They write, 'I dare Sam and Freddie to PRETEND to have *rating will be changed again for this word* sex in front of everyone.

Sam: What!

Freddie: Are you serious!

Me: Oh please you won't be doing it in front of everyone! Richard is bringing out a bed and setting it up in the guest room. The one up stairs.

*Sam and Freddie leave*

Me: Okay let's watch them.

Spencer: But you said that we weren't watching them.

Me: That's what they think.

Gibby: You scare me.

Me: Good.

*turns on TV*

*sees Sam and Freddie*

*turns off TV*

Mrs. Benson: How dare you let them do that!

Me: Oh please, give me a break! Let me ask you something, why are you here?

Mrs. Benson: To protect my Freddie!

Me: Lou!

*Lou comes out*

Me: Take Mrs. Benson to the soft room again.

*Lou picks up Mrs. Benson and takes her to the soft room*

*Sam and Freddie come back*

Me: For our last dare is from hankie212. Or as I or other people may know her as Amy. She dares, everyone to play Spin The Bottle. Sam can go first.

*Sam spins. It lands on Carly*

Sam: I am not going to kiss my best friend.

Me: Then you'll be stuck in the soft room with no other than Mrs. Benson.

Gibby: Isn't that blackmail?

Me: It sure is! I like to call it intimidation.

*Carly and Sam kiss*

Me: Next is Freddie.

*Freddie spins. It lands on Gibby.*

Freddie: Did you rig this thing?

Me: No, but thanks for giving me the idea.

*Freddie and Gibby kiss*

Me: Well that's all for this ep-

Sam: Wait!

Me: What?

Sam: You didn't spin.

Me: Fine.

*I spin. It lands on Richard.*

Carly: Well.

Me: Well what?

Carly: Are you two going to kiss?

Me: Alright.

*Richard and I kiss*

Me: Well that's all for this episode of Secret's About iCarly!

**You Know What To Do!**

**A/N. In the beginning of this chapter Spencer described what we look like. Just picture us that way. But for me just picture Patricia (from House of Anubis) and for Mea, picture Selena Gomez. =) **


	17. OUR LAST CHAPTERSEQUAL IS COMING SOON!

Alex-Greetings and welcome to Secret's About iCarly!

Mea-I'm Mea! Juliana has the flu and will not be here tonight.

Richard-Alex, Jennie is on the phone.

Alex-Man that girl is so annoying. Tell her I'm not here!

Richard-Sure, sweetheart.

Alex-Don't push it!

Spencer- It's still scary.

Mea-What is?

Spencer-That Richard looks like that Fabian dude!

Alex- Spencer! Here is a question from **PurpleMousefurGomez**

**Richard and Alex do you like the Harry Potter books or movies?**

Alex-Oh don't get the boy started on Harry Potter.

-my brother comes in-

Jason-Did someone say Harry Potter?

Alex-Jason get out!

-my brother leaves-

Richard: Yeah I like it!

Alex: I like it. I like the both.

Richard: Same.

Alex: Here is a dare from **Hankie212**

**I dare Sam and Carly to make out**

Mea: Rating will be changed for this dare.

*Carly and Sam make out*

Alex: That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!

Mea: Can I go home?

Alex: Why?

Mea: I'm getting bored.

Alex: Sit down!

Carly: No need to be rude!

Alex: Well I am. Here is a dare from **PurpleMousefurGomez**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to have a boxing fight!**

Sam: You mean I have to fight this piece of flimsy cardboard?

Freddie: Hurtful.

Alex: It's either fight the cardboard or get hit on the head with cardboard.

Gibby: Blackmail is never the answer.

Alex: Do you even know what we're talking about?

Gibby: *bows head in shame* No.

Alex: Then shut up!

*Sam and Freddie fight. Sam is the winner*

Alex: Good job Sam! I am sorry if we do not do your dare but I need my beauty sleep! Here is the last question from **PurpleMousefurGomez **

Freddie, Gibby, Spencer.  
Who is your favorite member of Big Time Rush? Logan Carlos James or Kendall? Why?  
Freddie: Kendall

Gibby: Carlos

Spencer: James

Alex: Well that's all we have for Secret's About iCarly! I'm Alex.

Mea: I'm Mea.

Freddie: I'm Freddie.

Mrs. B: I am Freddie's mom.

Spencer: I'm Spen-car

Carly: I'm Carly-o

Sam: I love meat!

Gibby: I'm the Gibster!

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**SECRET'S ABOUT ICARLY HAS ENDED. THIS IS OUR LAST CHAPTER.**

**THE SEQUAL IS COMING SOON. IT WILL BE CALLED MORE SECRET'S ABOUT ICARLY! YOU CAN REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS AND DARES WHEN CHAPTER 1 OF MORE SECRET'S ABOUT ICARLY COMES OUT!**

**DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER WITH A QUESTION OR DARE!**

**WAIT TILL MORE SECRET'S ABOUT ICARLY COMES!**

**-ALEX =)**


End file.
